Diomikatan Flora and Fauna
The flora and fauna of Diomikato can be separated by their location in one of Diomikato's three biospheres: The White Trine (Dark side), the Red Trine (Light side), and the Greenbelt or Green Trine. The White Trine and Red Trine are extremely different environments and as such most lifeforms can only survive in their native region with no chance of adapting to the planet's opposite side; some life on Diomikato has however adapted to also survive within the more temperate Greenbelt. Many of the plants and animals of Diomikato are edible by human life and have become essential ingredients to Aquilan cuisine. Red Trine 'Fauna' Fire Newt The Fire Newt is a large six-legged lithophagous reptiles covered in orange-red scales with black spots. Fire Newts survive mostly on rocks but will venture into the Greenbelt for food when they need more energy rich fuel to producing their fire breath. These trips to the Greenbelt can devastate the native plant life and cause disruptions to the wildlife to must flee from the Fire Newts flames and because of this, the Fire Newts quickly came into conflict with the early settlers of Diomikato and still sometimes cause issues even today. Despite this, the Fire Newt is a surprisingly tamable creature - a trait learned early on by the nobility to aid in the taming of the planet - and is used today in ceremonies and for the dangerous sport of Fire Newt Riding. Lightside Dioskoy The lightside Dioskoy is a cheetah-like, carnivorous feline, in size and body mass. They have blackened skin with tiger-like stripes that resemble lava, and their coats are able to repel hot temperatures allowing them to retain a low body heat, which in turn allows for their very fast speed which can often appear as a blur in human vision. The creature has also evolved with the ability to produce sulfuric acid from a special organ within its body, which they use to blind and burn prey when hunting in the open deserts of the Red Trine and smalls grasslands closer to the Greenbelt. Unlike their darkside cousin, lightside Dioskoy are more often kept as pets, because of their smaller size and less than violent nature which tends to lend itself to domestication better. 'Flora' Carnal Flower Cactus Carnal Flower Cacti grow to a height of 77cm and get their name from the beautiful red flower that they produce; the flower, which produces a meat-like smell, is used to attract flies and other small insects in order to trap them within the flower where they are digested. The cactus also has defensive spines that can be ejected if the plant senses that its structure is being damaged; the spines release a toxin that inflames the skin of those hit. Diomikaten Deathtrap This plant is usually found on Diomikato's light side but has been rarely seen within the Greenbelt. The Deathtrap is a carnivorous plant that sprays out mimicking pheromones that will trick its prey into thinking they are near a partner in estrus; once the animal walks onto the big leaves laying around the head of the plant, the Deathtrap snaps together trapping and grinding its prey until all that remains is a fleshy paste to devoured by the plant. Usually this tactic only works during mating season so the plant is known to hibernate outside of this time. Fire Bloom One of the most famous blooming species of flower native to Diomikato, the Fire Bloom is found natively near sulfurous springs usually in the Ashwastes but they can also be grown in the Greenbelt. They typically grow in small clusters of shrubbery and as with many native plant species, the Fire Bloom is resistant to high temperatures. The Fire Bloom is highly prized in horticulture communities due its flowering pattern of bright and vibrant oranges and reds. Spined Lava Cactus The Spined Lava Cactus is a form of cacti that grows solely within lava flows as the plant's seeds require the intense heat and the wealth of minerals in the lava in order to gestate and grow. The cactus itself forms stacking ball like central column with appendages; the plant's flesh is a deep red colour annd has a light, sweet flavour. Razor sharp spines also cover the flesh and contain a form of mild neurotoxin that causes a soporific effect - those who are not careful have been known to fall into nearby lava flows after beinging poisoned. Fruit of the Spined Lava Cactus is considered to have a number of health benefits due to its high vitamin and mineral content. Green Trine 'Fauna' Armored Ferret The Armored Ferret is named after its near identical appearance to the ferrets of Earth with the addition of defensive plating on its back that it uses to fend off predators by curling into a ball - though particularly smart predators can simply force the ferret to open. The ferret grows no larger than half a meter and eats small insects, lizards and other plants. The Armored Ferrets live in large family groups of about thirty to forty individuals within a den; when they spot predators the community will signal to the other members to run underground vie the use of high pitched squeaks. Buzzfinch The Buzzfinch is a small avian that feeds on the nectar of many plants throughout the Greenbelt. It grows to about 9cm and wears a bright coat of green, red, and blue feathers. The unique feature of this avian-analogue is that the species has no leg structure but has four wings which it uses to fly by flapping them at an extremely fast rate - the Buzzfinch thus never touches the ground and nests in the canopies of trees. Gehvik The Gehvik is a 2m predatory fish of the Greenbelt, it uses its extendable mouth to catch fast moving prey fish, like the Skitchoi. The Gehvik uses its bright yellow skin to signify readiness for mating, the brighter the yellow the more healthy the male Gehvik. Molten Hornet The Molten Hornet is a flying insect usually patterned in orange and red that on average grow to 25mm long. They have four compound eyes arranged on its head with one set on the top and one set on the bottom. Their antennae are used to amplify their senses, and help with the communication other members of its hive. Molten Hornets are highly aggressive often attacking for even the smallest intrusion, though they can be soothed using particular sound-wave patterns. To defend themselves Molten Hornets have two liquid sacs on their abdomen, which when threatened eject chemical compounds that when mixed ignite into fire. The liquid sacs are protected by tough flaps of armor, preventing them from being pierced and mixing unintentionally. The Molten Hornet is a social insect that live in hives based around a queen hornet; these hives are built from clay soil in an elaborate structure that rises from the ground as mounds. The Molten Hornets bring back nectar to the hive and form a sugar rich substance known as petramel. Petramel is often called Molten Rock when harvested by Diomikatens due to its black coating and orange crystalline-like core. Monarque Usual solitary fish, the Monarque uses its tendril to dig the bottom of riverbeds for seaweed. During mating season the Monarque deploys its semi-transparent wings to attract a mate. Phoenix The Phoenix is a avian analogue covered in feathers of red, orange, yellow, and black - they also have black eyes and blue talons. These birds are native to both the Greenbelt and the Red Trine and while omnivorous they usually subsist off a diet of Stonefruit or other berries found in the Greenbelt. The Phoenix is one of the few animals on Diomikato that can be domesticated as a pet, which has made them a status symbol among Aquilan nobility, especially among the Aquila Navalis. The Phoenix is also the symbol for Aelius Wines & Mead since 3198. Skitchoi The Skitchoi is a warm blooded fish that swims in schools of 15-25 members; Skitchoi can grow to 30cm at most. They feed on algae and seaweeds. Yellowstripe Cervol One of the largest Herbivores native to the Greenbelt, male Yellowstripe can reach up to 2.5m in height and 250 kg in weight, on average female Yellowstripe are smaller growing up to 2m in height and 170 kg in weight. As herbivores, the Yellowstripe Cervol consume the various grasses and plants of the Greenbelt; however, they have been known to eat small animals and even scavenge meat from the carcass of larger animals. The Yellowstripe gets its name from the striped pattern in its fur, which are unique to each individual Cervol. They also have six eyes grouped in sets which allow the Yellowstripe to process different light spectrum: the largest set can detect visible light, the second largest can detect limited infrared, and the smallest set can detect limited ultra-violet. The Yellowstripe Cervol usually live in herds of up to thirty individuals, however males tend live a more solitary life only joining the herd during mating season. The herd provides protection from predators, but, because they are alone, males have developed large antlers which are used to defend themselves. The Yellowstripe Cervol population is heavily controlled as they have been mostly confined to the many hunting grounds on various noble estates; however, there is still a wild Yellowstripe population found in the untamed areas of the Greenbelt. 'Flora' Everchanging Lily The Everchanging Lily grows in the hot, wet areas of the Meson Lowlands, and gets its name from the fact that the flower of this plant can choose to exhibit any of the three floral reproduction variations; the Lily flowers of a single plant can change sex at will and will change color accordingly: Bright red-orange for male, deep blue-purple for female, and a mix of both colors palettes for flowers that have both carpel and stamen. In the scenario of individual male and female flowers, the Everchanging Lily has two different pollinators: the Molten Hornet and the Buzzfinch. Eedline Eedline are a poisonous fern-like plant native to the Greenbelt. When the Eedline's large leaves are harmed, the plant releases a poisonous liquid as a defense mechanism and, while deadly to humans, consuming the poison can lead to abdomenal cramping and stomach pain. The Eedline is mostly known for being the key ingredient in the drug, Pipeburn - where the plant's poison is refined into a solution to be inhaled by the consumer. While Eedline is native to Diomikato, the plant has spread to many other planets in the sector due to its use in the creation of Pipeburn but also because the plant's poison can help protect farms from herbivorous pests. Lavatongue The Lavatongue plant is named for its effect during ingestion in which the the flower causes the saliva in most species' mouths, including humans, to become very basic causing a burning sensation. Lavatongue live in fluorine rich soil which they use in the production of their flowers; the fluorine is released when the flower is broken causing it to strip the hydrogen atoms in the saliva of any potential grazers, the fruit from the plant is however safe to eat and is a popular spice for Aquilan dishes. The flower is also used in AAA detergent products for its cinnamon like smell. Stonefruit Stonefruit are one of the largest berries in the sector, and are named for their stone-like appearance as they are often confused with surface geodes. Stonefruit often come in shades of brown and grey on the outside with crystal-like colors - often white, purple, or blue - on the inside. As with all true berries, Stonefruit are entirely edible with a fleshy exterior and no interior pit. The Stonefruit plant grows using an acaulescent stem with a single leaf pad that rests on the ground; this leaf pad and it’s flower is the only part of the Stonefruit plant that is visible above ground. The flower, which will share the color of the berry’s interior, grows in the center of the pad and will produce a single berry - usually 4 inches in diameter - upon fertilization. Stonefruit are often used in wines and desserts for their sweet flavor, and are the primary food source of the Phoenix. White Trine 'Fauna' Darkside Dioskoy The Diosoky are carnivorous feline analogues covered in white fur. The Diosoky use their specially adapted eyes to receive the faint light from magma beneath the ice fields in order to hunt its prey. These creatures also have evolved the ability to store liquid nitrogen within their bodies, which they use when hunting closer to the Greenbelt as the animals there are more susceptible to the extremely cold temperature. The Diosoky are often hunted for their frost resistant pelts, and are even sometimes kept as pets by Aquilan nobles, though most favor the cousin species on Diomikato's light side. Filter Whale The Filter Whale is a peaceful denizen of the Great Northern Sea of Diomikato, swimming gracefully as they eat plankton filtered through the tentacle like growths all over its body. These whales, if they live long enough, can grow upwards of 35-45 meters. The Filter Whale swims in the upper waters as to best reach the plankton that they feed on. Furfish The Furfish is a pack hunting fish that grows up to 3-4 meters in length. As part of the pack the Furfish will signal the others of its pack to any prey by using bio-luminescent flashes produce on their skin; these flashes help to give distance and direction of the prey by flashing at an increasingly rapid pace as the prey travels closer. This hunting strategy is especially effective against other fish that have evolved without sight receptors. Gladius The Gladius is named for its sword length teeth. This fish measures 10m when fully grown and preys on anything smaller than it, including young Ripmaws as the Gladius are their only natural predator. Though Gladius’ meat is rich in flavor, the meat is difficult for humans to digest often causing digestive problems. This, however, does not stop some Diomikatans from eating the fish it is considered delicious. Great Ripmaw The apex predator of the nitrogen seas on the dark side of Diomikato. The Great Ripmaw shark species evolved its unique jaw structure to catch prey by whipping them with the toothy appendages. Usually found in the size range of 12-15 meters in length, there have been a few recorded Ripmaws found at a gargantuan 25 meters. These Sharks will eat any prey that fits in their maws, but normally prey on Filter Whales and Furfish. Greywater Taurus Shark This shark uses its grey back to hide in the shadows before attacking unsuspecting prey. Using its glowing tendrils, the Taurus Shark can communicate with other Taurus Sharks to coordinate their attack. Menacing Camander The Menacing Camander is a blue, white spotted salamander analogue. They grow between 9 to 17 inches long, 3 to 4 inches wide, and 5 to 6 inches tall. The Menacing Camander are known for being skilled climbers and quick in their movement, during which they produce a buzzing sound similar to that of a radio scanning. Their eyes have adapted to seeing in ultraviolet. Commonly found near hot springs and lava flows where they feed off of fungus and other life accustomed to the cold, the Menacing Camander have also been found near to the Greenbelt. Menacing Camanders are a pack animal often forming small groups of 4 to 5, but during mating season the reptiles can form temporary colonies of thousands. These colonies are usually first heard by the buzzing white noise produces by the gathered camanders before they are seen. The name "camander" is a combination of camouflage, due to its skin pattern, and salamander. The buzzing noise they produce during movement was originally believed to be a threat which gave the creature an unfortunate reputation when they are actually quite harmless. Menacing Camanders are known for their flavorful meat, most often used in stews. They are also popular pets among residents of the darkside. Serpegian Dancer The Serpegian Dancer is a monstrous insectoid omnivore that can grow around 13 feet tall and 6 feet wide to a total length of 32 feet. A Serpegian Dancer's body is protected by blue-grey chitin that is strong enough to withstand high pressure and is bulletproof and its back is covered in ice-like spikes. It's mouth is made of a pair of 5ft "pliers" with a pair of smaller inner mandibles used for eating. The arthropod is capable of seeing in infrared and can sense ground vibrations which is uses to help locate prey. Serpegian Dancers are loner animals that feed off of a variety of fungi and other flora native to their habitat, but as omnivores they are also known to eat other animals; they do so by burying themselves under snow in order to ambush unsuspecting prey. While humans have fallen victim to Dancers, they typical avoid human interaction. Current records estimate the Dancer population to be around 251 not counting those in captivity. These low numbers are in part due to the value of their chitin that was often used during the planet's warlord period as armor for soldiers due to its strength and durability. Serpegian Dancers get their name from the region of Serpegi where they were first recorded by colonists. The word "dancer" comes from their fluid movement that often resembles that of an exotic dance. Tarandrus The Tarandrus are small, brown quadrupedal herbivores with unique spiked hooves that allow them to scale the glaciers of the Hinterlands. They will scale these glaciers primarily in search of their primary food source - geothermal lichen. The fur that covers the Tarandrus envelopes every part of the creature, which initially caused scientists to believe that these animals were without any optical receptors, however, the Tarandrus do actually have eyes capable to sensing light and thermal energy, which are used to locate geothermal vents where their food grows. Urbolf The Urbolfi are massive carnivorous beasts covered in white fur, which they can use to meld into the snowy terrain; this melding allows the Urbolf to hide itself both visual and thermal receptors. These creatures have no optical receptors and instead use their large noses and their three hole-like audio receptors to navigate their environment or to hunt for prey. The Urbolfi use their massive jaws to hunt prey; located just below the nose, their mouths are filled with rows of sharp teeth, and are known to vocalize the sounds of their dying prey as an eerie chous of dread. 'Flora' Merry Fungalis The Merry Fungalis are a species of fungus that feed off mineral deposits where they grow. They are found most often in and around caves and hot springs on the Diomikaten dark side where they are easily identified by their ability to emit soft purple light through bio-luminescence. Merry Fungalis cannot be consumed raw, but boiling will make the fungus safe for human consumption. They are however low in nutritional value and are not sufficient for long term nourishment. Red Flake Red Flake is one of the few flowering plants that grow on the Diomikaten dark side. They are naturally found around lava rivers and lakes where they feed off of the light and heat given by the molten rock. Extinct 'Fauna' Red Devil The Red Devils, also known as Blood Eagles, were a species of vicious and large dragon like predators. These creatures were recorded to be as big as three interceptors or even small merchant vessels. On arrival to Diomikato, these beasts were idolized almost to the point of worship by early settlers but were soon realized to be nearly unstoppable and indiscriminate killers. It took only about one hundred years of incidents before the Aquilan government decided that these creatures were too deadly to life and thus were ordered to extinction, much to the anger of animal rights activists. It took another century before the final Red Devil was killed, even with the support of military groups and vehicles. The Red Devils were called back into Imperial consciousness when Empress Alejandra Ari earned her nickname of Blood Eagle, and it is rumored that during the Second Imperial Civil War, the Aquilan Empress had secret clones made of these creatures though none have ever been found. 'Flora' Category:Diomikato Category:Fauna Category:Flora